Between Sky and Earth
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Kisahku seperti kisah yang ada di manga Jepang kebanyakan, dimana seorang gadis lemah itu sering di-bully oleh banyak orang hanya karena menyukai orang yang mereka sukai. Well, sebenarnya aku tak pernah di-bully di sekolah ini. Namun aku merasa, aku dengannya sama seperti langit dan bumi yang takkan pernah bisa bersatu. (Bad summary) Fluff-fiction (may be). Mind to RnR?


_**Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?**_

 _ **Apakah kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika melihat dengan mataku sendiri kau dekat dengannya?**_

 _ **Tidak, kan?**_

 _ **Hei, aku terlalu berharap ya?**_

 _ **Aku memanglah seorang pengharap dan aku tahu itu.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, mengharapkan seseorang yang begitu jauh di atas itu benar-benar mustahil.**_

 _ **Seperti jarak langit dan bumi.**_

 _ **Seperti pungguk merindukan bulan.**_

 **Between Sky and Earth**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and this unexplainable fiction that belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan._

 _A little bit inspired from 'Idaman' fiction belongs to Akasuna Sakurai_

 _Rated: T_

 _Warning:_ _OOC; gaje; aneh; slice of life; miss-typo; alur kecepatan; alur berantakan; AU; isi hati author yang paling dalam; dll._

 _Summary:_

 _Kisahku seperti kisah yang ada di manga Jepang kebanyakan, dimana seorang gadis lemah itu sering di-bully oleh banyak orang hanya karena menyukai orang yang mereka sukai. Well, sebenarnya aku tak pernah di-bully di sekolah ini. Namun aku merasa, aku dengannya sama seperti langit dan bumi yang takkan pernah bisa bersatu._ _(Bad summary)_ _Fluff-fiction (may be)._ _Mind to RnR?_

.

.

.

 _I hope you enjoy this, minna-san~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aku ingat, di saat pertama kalinya kita berinteraksi -mungkin-.**_

 _ **Namun, di situlah awal dari semuanya.**_

 _ **Awal dari perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.**_

Iris emerald milik Sakura memperhatikan ke segala penjuru di kelasnya. Tampaklah sosok pemuda berambut raven yang tengah bersama dengan sosok gadis bersurai blonde bermata sebiru batu safir yang tengah berkumpul untuk bernyanyi bersama. _**Well**_ , mereka sebenarnya tengah menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mendera di dalam diri mereka.

Sakurapun mulai ikut serta dalam menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah bermata panda yang bernama Gaara itu.

Mengingat nama Gaara itu membuat sang Haruno menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah cukup penat dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Hmm.. Sepertinya ia boleh juga ikutan menyumbangkan suaranya.

Iapun mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke dan mulai bernyanyi. Menghilangkan kepenatan yang terus menerus menghujami dirinya.

Ketika lagu yang mereka nyanyikan sudah selesai, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyerahkan gitarnya pada temannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam membisu di tempat.

 _Hei, ada apa dengan pemuda itu?_

 _ **Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu menunggu.**_

 _ **Menunggu dan menunggu hingga kau kembali muncul di pandangan mataku.**_

Hahh..

Sudah ke berapa kalinya ia menghela nafas bosan. Jujur saja, ia sangat _**bored**_ untuk saat ini.

Iapun melirik sekilas ke arah meja yang dimana biasanya sang pemuda bersurai _**raven**_ itu duduk dan menyerap pelajaran dari para sensei yang masuk.

Hei, kapan pemuda itu datang?!

Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk melihat sang pemuda.

Ughh.. Kenapa ia harus merasakan seperti ini?!

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. Yeah, dia benar-benar semakin bosan saat ini.

" _ **Minna,**_ Kakashi _ **-sensei**_ sudah datang!" Seru Hyuuga Neji - sang ketua kelas agar semua anggotanya duduk dengan tertib di atas tempat duduknya.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itupun berlarian menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing agar mendapat ilmu yang bermanfaat. _**Well,**_ sebenarnya mereka duduk agar dia tak menyuruh salah seorang dari mereka untuk berdiri di depan kelas hingga jam sensei tersebut selesai.

Iris emerald milik Sakurapun masih saja melirik ke tempat sang Uchiha duduk. Pemuda itu masih saja belum datang.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Mungkin saja dia berada di dalam perjalanan, bukan?

"Bangun!" Perintah sang ketua kelas.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itupun berdiri. Memberi hormat pada sang guru yang tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Ohayou, sensei!" Seru para murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou." Sahut sang guru.

Para muridpun duduk di bangku masing-masing. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ilmu mereka diberkahkan.

Sakura mulai gelisah. Iapun melirik ke sampingnya. Tampaklah sebuah bangku kosong tak berpenghuni. Dimana sahabatnya yang cerewet plus hiperaktif itu? Dan dimana si cowok berambut pantat ayam menyebalkan namun berhasil menawan hatinya itu?

 _ **"Sumimasen, sensei."**_ Akhirnya pemilik rambut _**raven**_ yang ditunggupun memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Atensi sang gadispun tertuju pada sang pemuda yang basah kuyup akibat hujan yang terus mendera dirinya. Rambutnya yang basah itu tetap saja menambah kesan _**cool**_ dalam dirinya.

"Silahkan masuk." Sahut sang sensei.

Pemuda itupun masuk. Membuat atensi sang gadis masih saja terfokus padanya.

Gadis itupun menghela nafas lega. Iapun memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang dipelajarinya untuk setahun ini.

Namun, tak seorangpun menyadari bahwa..

Sudut bibir sang gadis terangkat ke atas membentuk senyuman tipis dan merasa bahagia ketika pemuda itu datang meskipun terlambat.

 _ **Terkadang, kita bertemu dan berbicara di saat yang tak pernah kubayangkan.**_

 _ **Dan itu merupakan momen terkonyol yang pernah kualami.**_

 _ **Konyol? Kenapa?**_

 _ **Karena takdir mempertemukan kita di saat yang tidak tepat.**_

"Siapa yang mau maju ke depan untuk memperagakan _**conversation**_ di halaman 25?" Tanya Shizune _ **-sensei,**_ guru bahasa inggris yang mengajar di kelas itu.

Sang Haruno pun mengangkat tangannya. _**Yeah,**_ dia berusaha untuk menjadi aktif dalam pelajaran Shizune _ **-sensei**_ itu.

"Haruno-san mau maju? Silahkan." Semua matapun tertuju pada gadis Haruno itu.

" _ **Forehead,**_ cepat maju!" Sosok Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi sahabatnyapun mendorong Sakura untuk maju ke depan.

"Sasuke-san ya, merebut Sakura-san dari Sai-san."

"Kasihan sekali Sai-san."

Sedangkan Sakura, ia terdiam di tempat ketika melihat sosok Uchiha yang berdiri di depan tengah tertawa sambil tersenyum malu ketika mendengarnya -mungkin-.

Gadis Haruno itupun kembali melangkah dengan wajah _**stoic**_ nan polos miliknya. Dan membuka _**conversation**_ yang akan diperagakan oleh kedua insan tersebut.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu tengah merutuki sekaligus mensyukuri takdir yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

 _ **Kau tahu, terkadang aku kesal ketika kau dekat dengan orang lain.**_

 _ **Namun, apalah dayaku? Tak mungkin aku berteriak keras dan mengklaim bahwa kau adalah milikku dan menarikmu keluar dari tempat itu.**_

 _ **Namun, satu hal yang perlu kusimpulkan.**_

 _ **Kau adalah lelaki yang berhasil membuat duniaku berguncang keras.**_

 _ **Dan kau adalah lelaki yang sangat berbahaya.**_

 _ **Dan aku adalah salah satu dari sekian korban yang terpana oleh pesonamu.**_

Suasana riuh nan gaduh mulai merebak di sekeliling Laboratorium biologi Konoha High School yang ber _ **-notabene**_ sekolah terkenal itu.

Iris emerald milik Sakura masih saja terpaku pada sosok Uchiha yang berada di samping tak jauh dari dirinya.

Ahh.. Mengapa pemuda bersurai raven itu selalu bisa mengambil atensinya?

"Baiklah. Kita akan membagikan kelompoknya." Terdengar suara dari Tsunade -sensei yang ber _ **-notabene**_ guru biologi mereka.

Semua matapun tertuju pada sosok wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning bermata madu itu. Memperhatikan instruksi yang akan dibagikan olehnya.

"... Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha,..."

DEG!

Apakah berarti.. Mereka sekelompok?

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu mematung di tempat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya atas nama yang disebutkan oleh Senju Tsunade itu.

.

Manik emerald milik Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda yang berkutat dengan video yang akan direkamnya.

Ahh.. Sasuke semakin tampan saja jika sedang serius.

Ia melirik kembali ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata tengah bersenda gurau dengan Hinata Hyuuga - salah seorang gadis yang cukup anggun dan terpintar di kelasnya.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa kesal ketika melihat Sasuke bercengkrama dengan Hinata.

Mata emerald itu berubah menjadi tajam dan kembali fokus ke praktek mereka saat ini. Dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan sesuatu yang menusuk dirinya dari belakang.

 _ **Well,**_ Sakura benar-benar _**badmood**_ saat ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau tahu..**_

 _ **Kau begitu susah kuraih.**_

 _ **Kau bagaikan bintang yang ada di langit sana yang tak 'kan terjangkau olehku.**_

 _ **Kau tahu...**_

 _ **Kau bagaikan barang langka yang susah didapat dan memiliki banyak peminat.**_

 _ **Dan entah bagaimana bisa aku menjadi salah satu peminatnya.**_

 _ **Hahh..**_

 _ **Kau itu terlalu susah untuk didapatkan oleh seorang sepertiku.**_

 _ **Kau itu seperti bintang yang terlalu sulit untuk kugapai.**_

 _ **.**_

Iris emerald milik Sakura kembali membaca semua isi tulisan yang merupakan isi hatinya selama ini pada sosok pemuda yang masih saja mengisi relung hatinya.

Terkadang ia terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa kekanakannya dirinya dulu.

Perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut nan menghanyutkan.

Hei, bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai itu?

Apakah dia akan semakin tampan?

Ahh.. Untuk apa ia membayangkan pemuda itu?

Iapun menggeleng pelan dan melihat ke arah kalender yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hahh.. Besok aku harus kembali ke Konoha." Gumam Sakura sambil menatap ke arah kalender yang terpaku di hadapannya.

Perlahan, sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat ke atas. Membentuk senyuman tipis nan manis. Ingatannya tertuju pada sosok Haruno Mebuki - ibunya yang super cerewet itu.

Ia kembali terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat sifatnya yang terkadang kekanakan dan berhasil membuat sang ibu selalu saja marah ketika ada barangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

Ingatannya kembali tertuju pada sosok Haruno Sasori - adik lelakinya yang super imut. Ughhh.. Ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi _**chubby**_ milik adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Membuat atensi miliknya tertuju langsung pada ponsel miliknya itu.

Iapun melihat sejenak siapa yang menelpon dirinya. Aahh.. Ternyata Yamanaka Ino, sohib-nya sejak SMA. Iapun mengangkat teleponnya.

 _ **"Moshi-mo-"**_

"Huwaaa, _ **Forehead,**_ kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponkuu!" Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa sih, _ **pig?**_ " Tanya Sakura dengan nada bosan. Matanya masih menatap kalender yang ada di depannya.

" _ **Forehead,**_ kau tahu, aku sudah jadian dengan Sai _ **-kun!**_ Huwaaa! Senangnya!" Suara milik Ino yang masih cempreng itu memekik kesenangan - membuat Sakura menatap kalender yang di hadapannya terkejut.

"E-eeeh? _ **Hontou ka? Omedetou!**_ " Ucap Sakura. Jujur saja, ia senang banget saat mendengar kabar ini.

"Wakakaka.. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha, tahu! Minggu depan kita bakal reunian!" Mendengar kata reuni dari mulut sang sahabat membuat senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Jika ia mengikuti reuni itu, berarti, ia harus.. Bertemu dengan pemuda itu!

Ughh..

Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

 _ **Well, lebih tepatnya takut patah hati karena melihat sang kekasih impian tengah jalan bersama wanita lain yang ber-notabene bukan dirinya.**_

.

Iris emerald milik Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling tempat dimana ia berpijak saat ini.

Manik emerald itu terpaku pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sosok pemuda berambut raven yang masih saja menghiasi harinya meskipun batang hidungnya tak tampak oleh pandangannya.

Iris kelam milik pemuda itu melihat sosok Sakura yang juga tengah melihatnya. Membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya -yang katanya sudah jadian dengan Shimura Sai itu.

" _ **Forehead!**_ Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi!" Sosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan manik aquamarine itu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"HUWAA! _**PIG,**_ JANGAN MEMELUKKU SEPERTI INI! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGERIKAN!" Sang Haruno mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan dari sahabat Yamanaka-nya itu.

" _ **Pig,**_ kalau kau mau peluk orang, peluk Sai aja! Kasihan tuh kekasihmu." Ledek Sakura yang berhasil membuat Ino merona.

"Sialan kau, _ **Forehead!**_ " Celetuk Ino kesal.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya bisa memasang seringai menyebalkan - membuat Ino semakin ingin menjitak Sakura saat ini.

Namun, iris _**aquamarine**_ miliknya terfokus pada sosok Uchiha yang mulai berjalan ke tempat dimana mereka berada - membuat sang Yamanaka itu terdiam di tempat dan mengembangkan seringai jahilnya.

" _ **Pig,**_ kau kenapa? Habis kesambet apa?" Jujur saja, Sakura bingung dengan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Haruno, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Suara _**baritone**_ itu masih saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya.

Hei, apakah ia bermimpi saat ini?

Sakurapun membalikkan badannya dengan langkah patah-patah ala robot. Melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun dalam.

"Umhh.." Sakura mengangguk pelan. " _ **Pig,**_ aku pergi duluan, ya." Pamit Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Semoga sukses dengan kencannya, _**forehead!**_ Kutunggu keponakanku, ya!" Seru Ino menggoda yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan delikan oleh Sakura.

Sakurapun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Iris emerald-nya masih saja melihat sosok tinggi menjulang di hadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berhenti - tepat berada di depannya. Dan berhasil membuat Sakura tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya jika sebuah lengan tak menariknya untuk tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Iapun menatap pemilik lengan itu. Mata _**emerald**_ itu terpaku pada _**onyx**_ memukau milik Sasuke - yang berhasil membuat jantung kedua belah pihak berdegup dengan kencang.

"A-aahh, _**gomennasai,**_ Uchiha-san. Anoo, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" Ucapan maaf sekaligus pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mungil sang Haruno.

"Minta alamatmu. Aku butuh alamatmu sekarang." Ucapan a.k.a perintah mutlak sang Uchiha itu berhasil membuat dirinya terpaku. Mata emerald itu mengerjap tak percaya.

Hei, untuk apa pemuda ini meminta alamatnya? Apakah dia akan melamar dirinya menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga di akhir hayat? Oke, itu berlebihan. Bisa jadi dia punya urusan dengan ayahnya, atau siapalah yang ada di rumah.

Iapun memberikan alamat rumahnya secara cuma-cuma di sebuah kertas - tanpa menyadari bahwa sang Uchiha sedang tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Sang Harunopun memberikan alamatnya pada Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya.

"Arigatou." Dan pria itu dengan tampang tak berdosanya pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang terdiam di tempat setelah melihat tingkah Sasuke.

.

Dahi pemilik netra hijau daun itu berkerut heran ketika melihat sebuah mobil asing terpakir di depan rumahnya.

Iapun mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Melihat siapa yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya.

Ia mematung ketika melihat sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha dan beberapa orang yang diduga keluarga Uchiha itu duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Hei, untuk apa Sasuke dan keluarganya bertamu di rumahnya?

"Saki, keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Kenapa kau pulang larut, hm?" Tegur Mebuki membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Mata emerald milik Sakura mengerjap pelan dan menghela nafas berat.

"Gomennasai, okaasan. Saki sedang sibuknya dalam mengerjakan eksperimen yang Saki lakukan dengan Shizune-senpai. Bahkan, tadi Saki sempat kewalahan dalam melakukannya." Jelas Sakura dengan senyum kecut terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Sou ka. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap dan segera turun ke bawah, _ **ne?**_ " Mata Sakura kembali mengerjap.

"Demo, kenapa-"

"Lebih baik kita bilang sekarang saja, Mebuki-chan." Ucap sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi memotong pertanyaan Sakura.

Mata Kizashi menatap emerald Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Saki, apakah kau mau menerima Sasuke sebagai suamimu?" Tanya sang ayah _**to the point**_ pada sang anak.

Sedangkan sang anak, ia mematung di tempat. Mata emeraldnya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan terkejut.

Iapun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Di relung hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berteriak kegirangan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada dunia bahwa ia tengah dilamar oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, semua pikiran aneh nan gaje itu langsung ia tepiskan. Dengan kalemnya, ia mengangguk pelan - pertanda setuju dengan permintaan sang ayah.

 _ **Well, setidaknya Sasuke tak 'kan pernah jalan bersama wanita lain selain dirinya, bukan?**_

 **Owari**

A.N:

Hai, minna-san. Lama tak jumpa. :D

Wkwkwk.. Sudah lama saya tak menulis lagi di Fandom ini.. .w. Hontou ni gomennasai. #ojigi

Ettoo, maafin Hana karena nyurahin perasaan Hana melalui fict ini. Hana terlalu baper desu.. TTATT

Sasuke: -_- sudahlah, lu ga usah gitu juga keles. Lebay amat sih.

Hana: huwaaaa! Sasu-nyaan jahat banget sihh! #mulai_kambuh #pelukSasu

Sakura: #dark_aura Ha-na-san..

Hana: #glek!

Sakura: SHANAROOOOO! #menghajar_Hana

Hana: a-ampun. Ampuni aku ndoro #sujud2 ane janji deh ga bakal peluk-peluk ayang Sasu lagi, karena ayang Sasu kan milik ayang Saku. :v #alaynya_kambuh

Sakura: -_-"

Minna, menurut kalian, bagaimana dengan fanfiksi ini? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Hontou ni gomennasai.. *ojigi*

Sakura disini mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke ya? Wkwkwk..

Lebih baik abaikan aja curcol Hana. Hana rapopo.. :")

Hana strong kok.. #woi!-_-

Dan, Sakurai-senpai, gomenne Hana pinjam ide-nya sedikit. Soalnya Hana fangirling banget dengan fanfic 'Idaman' milik senpai. :D #woi!-_-

Oh, ia.. This is the omake. Mind to read again, minna-san? :"D

 **OMAKE**

"Uchiha-"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah, errr.. Sasuke-kun, ettoo, kenapa kau melamarku?"

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi _**chubby**_ miliknya. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya dalam - menghindari onyx tajam milik Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya dalam.

"Hei, kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu ketika sedang berbicara." Tegur Sasuke.

Sasukepun menarik dagu Sakura - agar iris onyx miliknya bersibobrok dengan iris emerald milik Sakura.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke terpukau dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Pipi yang merah merona. Bibir mungil yang membuatnya ingin mengecapnya. Dan mata emerald yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Iapun mendekatkan wajahnya - membuat sang gadis cukup merasakan deru nafas Sasuke. Iapun menutup matanya - membuat Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkahnya. Sasukepun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura dan mengecup leher Sakura sekilas.

Namun, yang membuat Sakura semakin merona adalah..

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, hime."

 **Real End dengan gajenya :D**

 _ **Review, please?**_


End file.
